Episode 1133 (18 May 1995)
Synopsis It's the longest night of David's life when he takes Bianca on a driving lesson. And Cindy goes looking for a diversion after a night from hell with Ian. Cindy and Ian are still arguing after Kathy's dinner. Cindy is really fed up and hates Ian and her boring life. she refuses to sleep with Ian and says she'll sleep in Steven's room. Ian shrugs and goes to bed. She gets up early for a walk at about 6am when it gets light, as she can't sleep. Bianca meets David for the driving lesson and she's all dressed up as she's seeing Tiffany later so David says forget it for today, but she insists. She also insists on going somewhere more quiet and having a longer drive. David gets nervous and keeps on saying they should go back, they've come a long way but she says oh, just a bit further. Then he says but I thought you were going out with Tiffany? She says yes, what's the time. It's half past 7, and she says oh no, I've got to be there at 8, so she turns around in a gateway (as they're in the middle of the country now). David says he'll drive back, and Bianca stalls the car, so she gets out, then the car won't start again. Not at all. They despair, both are annoyed, and walk to find a phone box. Bianca is dressed up so she says she can't walk far, David says well stay here and lock the door. She says no, she doesn't want to, and she goes with him. She twists her ankle on the grass verge at one point and whinges a lot. It gets dark, they can't find a phone box - the first one they eventually find is out of order. Eventually they get a lift from a lorry and get dropped off at a phone box. Bianca calls her mother, but it's engaged. David phones Ricky and tells him to go and inform Carol where they are, etc. David then phones a breakdown truck, but since they are totally lost, they have to give him very vague directions and it doesn't look too hopeful. They walk all the way back to the car and have to sit there for hours. Bianca rabbits on interminably and David is exceptionally irritated by her but tries to be nice. The truck comes at 5am and Ricky went to the Vic and forgot to tell Carol. So when they get home, Carol has a huge shouting match with David, and he can't explain as she wont let him get a word in edgeways. He wanders off towards the car lot office, and sees Cindy walking in the square. She asks what happened to the car, he says it's a *very* long story, and let me give you one bit of advice NEVER, ever, teach anyone to drive. Cindy says why, what happened. David says it was the worst night of his life, being stuck in a car with Bianca Jackson. Cindy laughs David asks why she's out so early, she says she couldn't sleep, and would he like a coffee at the café. He says he needs something stronger and he has whisky in the portacabin, would she like one? She says why not, and they go there and chat a bit. They whinge about their problems, David says he thinks she knows she has made a mistake marrying Ian, and she's too good for him, and the ironic thing is that eh thinks it's him who is too good for her. She is just leaving, and looks round when he says this. There's a brief further conversation, something about a first time for everything and she comes back from the door and they suddenly have a rather passionate embrace. I'm sure it's not left at that, but that's all we see! Credits Main cast *Michelle Collins as Cindy Beale *Michael French as David Wicks *Patsy Palmer as Bianca Jackson *Lindsey Coulson as Carol Jackson *Adam Woodyatt as Ian Beale *Sid Owen as Ricky Butcher *Nicola Duffett as Debbie Bates *Jack Chissick as Stan Dougan *Ross Kemp as Grant Mitchell *Paul Bradley as Nigel Bates *Sean Jackson as Driver Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes